War over Hani
by KitsuneSpirits
Summary: Another fire is starting in the host club. Hani's older sister showes up, and gets the wrong idea when she sees her little brother in Mori's arms. Mori seems to like her, but she despises him. Hani has a plot up his sleeve...see what he's up to. MoriOC


Ouran High School Host Club

War over Hani-senpai

A girl with black hair tied in a high ponytail wandered through the halls of Ouran High. She had mysterious eyes that looked like a baby black panther's. An extremely dark blue color. She was holding a bento box and looking around determined, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, as she's on the track team. And as she saw the host club door she gave a bright smile. But instead of the Host club, she saw a Pharaoh surrounded by his royal subjects.

Tamaki looked at her and smiled. "Welcome, miss, might I say your eyes are—" but he was cut off by her shoving him away.

The twins were next "Ohaio!" they called, but she just smiled and nodded, passing them by.

Hani-senpai was too busy with a couple customers to see the girl walking toward him. But Mori-chan noticed. He walked over with his usual expression before she glared at him, pushing him away.

Haruhi blinked and Hikaru sighed. "She didn't even know we exist!" Kaoru whined with Hikaru.

Hani-senpai felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that same cold expression with a soft, loving smile on her face. Honey-senpai glomped her on sight. "NEE-CHAN!" he called out and the girl fell back, laughing.

"Your back from Hokkaido? I thought you had a looooong trip! I thought you'd be gone FOREVER!" he cried, snuggling to her cheek to cheek. Mori looked up with his normal emotionless expression.

"I came back last night, Onii-chan. You were already fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. You forgot your bento box at home, so mother asked me to come bring it to you." The girl said and held up the box as Honey-senpai hugged it with his usa-chan in hand.

Tamaki blinked and Kyouya-senpai noticed the girls, blushing at the new girl. _Do they think she's a guy? No, not possible. Too much baggage. _He thought, but her face did contain a handsome attribute. Not to mention that some women have that one masculine attribute that can make even girls swoon. This was a million dollar chance.

"HANI HAS A SISTER?!" Tamaki shouted at last, which the twins just stared at him with bored expressions.

"Of course. He just doesn't talk about her much since she's been away." Kyouya said, raiding his glasses.

Hani-senpai snuggled to his sister, and she laughed.

Haruhi turned to Kyouya in confusion. "If they're siblings, how come they aren't fighting like Hani and Chika-sempai?" she asked, watching the two siblings.

"Well, Hani doesn't like the fact he's going to hurt his "favorite person"…so they compromised to never fight with each other. Ever since his father and her mother wed and they met for the first time, about five months after." He said, and continued with his calculations. Tamaki was scrambling arround like an imbicile, trying to figure out how he was left out of the loop.

Hani brought the tall woman over and she smiled at him sweetly. Mori seemed a bit unsettled by Hani suddenly ignoring him. He sighed and pushed it off as family issues.

"This is my Nee-san! Hitomi!" he cried out, tackling her and hugging her at the same time, and as Hani climbed onto her shoulders, she bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry for treating you rudely…." She said and gave of a gentle smile. The smile didn't reach her eyes, though. In her eyes was a fire, almost like when Hani gets woken up from his nap, early. But the anger wasn't there, thank goodness. That was the main thought on all their minds, except Hani, who just hugged her and smiled.

Hani blinked and sat on the ground, opening his bento, to find a chocolate strawberry cake, but instead of the strawberry on top, there was a blueberry. And Hani smiled brightly and pulled out the small delight with his happy expression.

"NEE-SAN MADE CAKE! YAYY!" he called, and she laughed light-heartedly as he shoved the whole cake into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed in all one sitting. He then danced around with Usa-chan.

Hitomi sighed and sat down. The entire group stared at her. She glanced up with a dull expression. "What?" she asked simply.

Haru was the first to speak to her, the rest hid behind her, accept for Mori and Hani; Mori was pulled into the happy dance.

"S-so your Hani-senpai's older sister?" She asked, a soft smile on her face. Hitomi wasn't paying attention though, or at least, wasn't paying attention to Haru. Her eyes were on the two boys and the rabbit, playing around. Tamaki peeked around her shoulder, and pulled away as quickly as possible, clinging to Haruhi, scared half to death. For on her face was a glare so cold and so angry, it could've made the devil wet himself.

The tall girl stood and walked over to the couple. Where once girls were swooning over the two, they now pulled away in fear of the dark aura around the girl. Hani and Mori looked up, Hani smiling and tacking the girl, Mori just standing there, looking a little shocked.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! You wanna dance too?! Common! Takashi-kun!! Nee-chan!" he called, grabbing the both of them and twirling, dragging the two along.

"No, Hani-niichan, I just wanted to say…argh!" the girl called out, Hani had pulled back, making the two crash into each other, and Hitomi was falling sideways. Mori caught the girl, who looked back up at him quickly and pulled away.

She brushed herself off, and walked out before turning to Hani with a smile. "I just wanted to say I'll be attending this school as of today. See you." She said, turning and waving.

Hani smiled and waved "BYE-BYE NEE-CHAN!" he called, but as soon as she left he sighed with a sad pout.

"This is gonna be hard…" he mumbled, but cheered up again as soon as a group of girls ran over and tended to his bad mood.

Mori, all the while, was watching the cold girl walk off. Tamaki walked over and pat his shoulder. "Its alright," he said with a smile. The twins appeared behind him. "She really is a frightening girl" the two chimed together. But Mori just looked at the door where she left and a faint pink was caught only by Haruhi.

And what came out of Mori's lips then and there frightened the three beside him. "C…cute…."


End file.
